On the other side
by Beyondthunder
Summary: Azetriel, fille d'Azechion OC et disciple de Saroumane, est malheureusement faite prisonnière lors d'une bataille par nos trois compagnons: Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas va t elle semer la zizanie dans le trio? Ca ne fait aucun doute...
1. A l'Orée de Fangorn

_Salut tout le monde! Ceci est ma première fic sur le SdA donc voilà soyez sympas! C'est l'héroïne, Azetriel, qui est la narratrice et l'intrigue commence vers le début de Les Deux Tours._

CHAPITRE I : A l'orée de Fangorn

Nous avions été envoyés en renfort à la suite de la cuisante défaite des Uruk-Haï face aux Rohirrim afin de rattraper les semi-hommes qui s'étaient enfuis dans la forêt.

Nous étions à l'orée de Fangorn lorsque nous les aperçûmes : trois cavaliers, dont un homme, un elfe et un nain. Aussitôt les Orcs chargèrent en poussant des hurlements déchaînés, sans se poser des questions. Ces créatures n'ont pas de cervelle.

Je n'aurais pas pu me mettre plus en danger qu'ici, à la tête d'une bande d'abrutis de monstres chevauchant des Wargs, alors que j'étais à cheval et que, de surcroît, je ne ressemblais nullement à un Orc.

La charge fut tellement discrète que les cavaliers étaient déjà préparés au combat lorsque nous arrivâmes à leur niveau et, malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air effrayé.

De ce que je vit de la bataille, elle fut brève et sanglante. Mes répugnants compagnons, bien qu'en supériorité numérique, furent littéralement pulvérisés jusqu'au dernier. J'eût espéré disparaître discrètement dans les profondeurs de Fangorn, mais apparemment je n'étais pas passée inaperçue.

Je me sentis brutalement projetée à bas de ma monture, et je vis mon dernier allié s'effondrer dans gargouillement de douleur alors que j'étais à terre, couverte de sang et de poussière.

Le contact glacé d'une lame contre mon cou me fit me retourner. C'était l'humain qui me menaçait de son épée, et puisque j'avais gardé mon foulard, je savais que de mon visage il ne pouvait voir que mes yeux.

Il émanait un aura de puissance de cet homme, de force et de sagesse. Son visage me disait quelque chose, il me semblait connaître son regard… Je levai la tête et je lus dans ses yeux qu'il pouvait me tuer sur le champ. J'espérais alors de toute mes forces que sa curiosité aurait raison de sa colère, et qu'avant de me tuer il se demanderait au moins ce que je faisais parmi un bataillon d'Orcs.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps parce que l'Elfe me retira brutalement mon foulard, libérant ma cascade de cheveux roux flamboyants – pas forcément ce qu'il existe de plus discret. Un murmure de surprise parcourut le groupe.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'humain.

-Azetriel, fille d'Azechion, répondis-je sur la défensive.

-Elle ment, intervint l'elfe. Azechion est un parent d'Haldir, cela impliquerait qu'elle ait du sang elfe.

-Tuez-la, Aragorn, renchérit le nain.

Ce nom fut comme une décharge électrique.

-Aragorn ? m'exclamai-je. Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn ?

Il posa ses yeux bleus sur moi, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. C'est à ce moment que l'elfe posa son pied sur ma gorge, me plaquant au sol. Il se pencha sur moi et je crus qu'il allait en finir, mais il ne fit qu'écarter mes cheveux pour découvrir mes oreilles. Elles n'étaient pas pointues comme les siennes, seulement allongées sur le haut. Ce détail sembla semer le doute dans son esprit.

-Elle dit vrai, finit-il par soupirer. Elle a du sang elfique, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Je m'apprêtais à pousser un soupir de soulagement – un elfe n'en tue pas un autre, c'est contre nature – lorsque qu'il m'attrapa les poignets et, sans plus de cérémonies, me les lia ; il laissa un peu de mou entre mes deux mains pour me permettre quelques mouvements, mais ses nœuds étaient étroitement serrés. De plus c'était une corde elfique, il fallait donc tout de suite oublier la possibilité de la couper. Cependant le contact menaçant de la lame d'Aragorn contre ma carotide me dissuada de répliquer ; je me contentais de le foudroyer du regard.

-La nuit tombe, Aragorn, établissons le campement ici, suggéra le nain.

L'humain acquiesça et, enfin, retira sa lame. Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau sans cesser de me dévisager, puis enfin il détourna son regard et partit desseller sa monture. L'elfe, lui, ne bougea pas.

-Ais-je besoin de vous entraver les pieds ? finit-il par me demander.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, et évitai sa question par une autre.

-Vous êtes le prince de Mirkwood, pas vrai ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je le sais parce que je vous ai déjà vu. Je n'ai jamais pu trouver refuge dans la Lothlòrien, alors c'est dans le royaume de votre père que, bien souvent, je me suis cachée.

-Cachée de qui ?

La question de mes liens lui était complètement sortie de l'esprit. Je fuyais son regard et cela ne faisait qu'aiguiser sa curiosité. Je fus sauvée par Aragorn, qui intervint à ce moment.

-Legolas ! Pouvez-vous aider Gimli à ramasser un peu de bois ?

Ah tiens. Il s'appelait donc Legolas, et le nain Gimli. L'elfe me lança un dernier regard qui signifiait clairement que cette conversation – interrogatoire ? –n'était pas terminée, puis il se leva et partit rejoindre ses compagnons.

Je me levai et m'apprêtais à me rendre auprès de mon cheval lorsque je m'aperçu qu'Aragorn s'était déjà occupé de lui, et qu'il était à présent attaché à un arbre avec les montures des autres.

Je songeai un instant à m'enfuir, mais réalisai aussitôt que c'était de la folie. De jour, et sous surveillance, je ne pourrais faire dix mètres sans être rattrapée et/ou abattue. Charmante perspective. En revanche, si Legolas ne revenait plus sur la question de m'attacher les pieds, une évasion serait possible à la faveur de la nuit. Motivée par cette idée, je tentai de gagner la confiance de mes geôliers, et me joignit à eux.

Gimli s'acharnait sur un malheureux tas de bois mort, enrageant de n'en tirer que de maigres flammèches. A ce moment, je choisis d'ajouter mon grain de sel. Je m'approchai du nain et, fouillant dans mon manteau – ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire étant données mes mains liées – je sortit une fiole contenant un liquide sombre.

Avant qu'il ait pu protester, je versai la moitié de son contenu sur le bois. Sous son regard ébahi, alors que je rebouchai soigneusement le tube, le liquide s'enflamma d'un seul coup, donnant naissance à un foyer ronflant.

Aragorn arriva en courant, suivi par Legolas.

-Quel est ce prodige ? murmura l'elfe.

L'homme resta d'abord silencieux, fixant le liquide qui brûlait sans jamais se consumer. Puis il se tourna vers moi. Sa voix était dénuée de curiosité ou de surprise ; seules la méfiance et l'autorité lui donnaient un timbre.

-Je voudrais que vous fassiez la lumière sur votre histoire, Azetriel.

Nous étions assis tous trois autour du feu, tous les regards tournés vers moi, l'homme et le nain fumant la pipe, lorsque je pris la parole. J'avais décidé de ne pas mentir, parce que je pressentais que si je le faisais, d'une manière ou d'une autre Aragorn le saurait.

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Saroumane était mon maître. Il mettait à ma disposition ses connaissances et ses ingrédients, en échange je lui louais mes talents guerriers lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Je remplissais principalement des missions d'espionnage, ne me voyant que rarement confier des bataillons à commander ; la guerre n'était pas de mon ressort. Si j'étais à la tête des ces imbéciles aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Saroumane avait envoyé ses Uruk vous attaquer il y a quelques jours, et comme ceux qui vous avaient survécu se sont fait massacrer par les Rohirrim, je me suis vu assigner un commando d'Orcs pour retrouver les semi-hommes.

-Ces semi-hommes sont nos amis et nous devrions vous tuer sur le champ! explosa le nain.

-Cela serait inutilement barbare, Gimli, murmura l'homme de l'Ouest. Dès que nous aurons retrouvé nos amis, nous la livrerons aux Rohirrim.

Sur ce il se leva et, sortant une autre corde elfique de son manteau, il s'approcha de moi sans un mot et commença à me lier les chevilles. Ce n'était ni de mon goût ni de celui de mon plan d'évasion, aussi je dégageais rapidement mes pieds de la corde.

Il leva vers moi un regard glacé et m'envoya un formidable coup de poing dans la figure, lequel m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Je crachai un peu de sang au sol, puis fixai haineusement Aragorn qui avait repris sa tâche. Ce faisant, il s'adressa à moi :

-Vous êtes ma prisonnière Azetriel, je vous conseille de ne pas l'oublier.

Et moi qui pensais qu'il était un homme d'honneur ! Cela n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir gêné que de frapper une femme. Peut-être me considérait-il comme un ennemi avant que d'une créature féminine. Intérieurement, je me jurai de prendre ma revanche dès que la situation le permettrait.

L'homme et le nain désertèrent le coin du feu et allèrent en silence se rouler dans leur couverture. « Bonjour l'ambiance » pensai-je amèrement. Je fixai mon regard sur les flammes crépitantes, alors que je sentais l'atmosphère se rafraîchir. Malheureusement les liens qui entravaient à présent mes chevilles m'interdisaient jusqu'à de me relever, aussi restai-je assise là, grelottante.

Soudain, je sentis une couverture chaude tomber sur mes épaules et je sursautai violemment. Puis je vis Legolas s'asseoir à mes côtés et je me détendis ; j'avais complètement oublié qu'il ne dormait pas – ce qui en soit n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisque les Elfes n'ont besoin que des quelques heures de sommeil par nuit.

-Il faut excuser Aragorn, murmura-t-il, il a bien trop souffert pour admettre qu'il y ait un palier entre l'extrême mal et l'extrême bien.

-Il a raison, répondis-je sans le regarder. J'étais jeune lorsque mon père a disparu, mais je ne me suis pas retrouvée livrée à moi-même sans aucun enseignement du bien et du mal. On a toujours le choix, prince Legolas, et si j'avais voulu survivre autrement, j'aurais pu.

Je resserrai la couverture autour de mes épaules, essayant de ne pas laisser mes yeux se remplir de larmes. C'était faible de ma part, mais de voir un homme bon, un homme d'honneur incorruptible, tel que le seigneur Aragorn, m'avait abattue ; et parce que plus jeune, je m'étais laissée dire que la vie était plus palpitante du côté des méchants, c'était aux méchants qu'aujourd'hui j'appartenais. Et pourtant, à cet instant, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour être honnête et honorable comme lui.

Je sentis le bras de l'elfe passer autour de mes épaules.

-Ne vous accablez pas, Azetriel, il n'est jamais trop tard.

J'acquiesçai, sans vraiment savoir ce que j'approuvais. Ses mots, la chaleur de son corps qui s'était imperceptiblement rapproché du mien, ajoutée à celle du feu, me faisaient l'effet d'une brume enveloppant mon cerveau transi de froid et de fatigue.

Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement, inexorablement, et je crois que j'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule et que finalement je m'endormis dans ses bras.

_Voilà donc j'ai déjà écrit deux autres chapitres mais des reviews m'encourageraient à les publier!! Voilà même si c'est pas constructif juste pour me dire que vous avez trouvé ça suuuuuuper bien ou suuuuuuuper nul... xd_


	2. Evasion

CHAPITRE II : Evasion 

Je ne me réveillai que quelques heures plus tard, pourtant parfaitement reposée. Legolas n'était plus là, sans doute parti rêvasser ailleurs ; un froid clair de lune baignait le camp dont les occupants dormaient dans un calme plat. Je baissai les yeux sur mes liens, m'interrogeant sur la capacité qu'une lame aurait à trancher une corde elfique. Elle était nulle excepté si la lame avait été elle-même forgée par les Elfes.

Je sursautai à cette pensée. Elendil ! L'épée d'Aragorn était elfique, bien sûr ! Seulement… seulement il ne s'en séparait jamais. Dommage.

Je pesai le pour et le contre. Si je m'enfuyais pieds et poings liés, je n'irai pas loin ; si je tentais de m'emparer de l'épée du Rôdeur, je n'irai nulle part. Quant à partir à cheval, je n'y songeais même pas.

Résignée à passer la moitié de la nuit à ramper, je me dirigeai, le plus silencieusement possible, vers les arbres de Fangorn ; eux seuls pourraient me cacher.

Au bout de dix mètres, il m'apparu qu'il était impossible de me déplacer en rampant ; d'une part le terrain était bien trop accentué, d'autre part mes avant-bras et mes genoux seraient très vite en sang.

Basculant dans une position assise, je tordis, tirai mes liens en tous sens, si bien que les paumes de mes mains s'en brûlèrent. Cependant mes efforts furent concluants puisque les liens devirent plus lâches, de sorte qu'il me devint possible de me lever et d'écarter les chevilles d'environ cinq centimètres. Grisée par ma victoire, je m'emparai d'un bâton pour m'aider et sautillai jusqu'à l'orée du bois.

La progression était laborieuse et épuisante, mais cependant je continuai jusqu'à l'aube, ne m'arrêtant que rarement pour souffler, parce que je savais que quand Aragorn découvrirait ma fuite, il entrerait dans une colère noire.

Alors que les rayons du jour perçaient les lourds feuillages des arbres titanesques, je sentais l'angoisse comprimer mes entrailles. Sans doutes étaient-ils déjà à ma poursuite, courant, peut-être même chevauchant dans les bois, suivant sans peine mes traces.

Une crampe à l'arrière de la cuisse me cambra en arrière et je tombai à genoux. J'avançais de plus en plus lentement et mes chevilles, lacérées par la corde, étaient en sang. Sans que je ne le leur commande, mes jambes se plièrent et je me retrouvai assise contre un arbre.

La forêt était sombre, angoissante. Mes chevilles me brûlaient, je sentais mes entrailles comprimées par la peur, mon souffle désordonné. Je fermai les yeux et restai appuyée contre l'arbre, tentant de contrôler ma respiration.

Ce n'est que lorsque je commençais à me calmer que j'entendis un bruit. Oh ! Certes, c'était un bruit lointain, mais j'étais tellement sur les nerfs que je l'aurais reconnu entre mille ; un bruit de cavalcade. Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Eperdue de terreur, je sautai sur mes pieds et me mis à fuir, sautillant, trébuchant, courant de toute mon âme.

Les claquements des sabots se rapprochaient horriblement vite, résonnant dans mes oreilles et me rendant sourde à tout autre son. Un cri retentit soudain, terriblement proche de moi, et je devinai qu'ils m'avaient aperçue ; réunissant mes dernières forces, je cheminai du plus vite que je le pouvais.

Je devais avoir l'air pathétique à sautiller ainsi en m'appuyant sur un bâton, mais Aragorn me terrifiait. Cet homme de bien m'inspirait cent fois plus de crainte que les plus cruels de ceux que j'avais rencontrés.

Les cavaliers me talonnaient à présent, et j'eus soudain peur qu'ils me tuent. Je pus d'ailleurs observer cette théorie de plus près lorsque que je me retrouvaient à genoux, la lame de l'épée d'Aragorn contre ma carotide ; une sueur glacée coula le long de mon dos.

Gimli et Legolas restaient en retrait, immobiles, et je sentis que tout allait se jouer entre le Rôdeur et moi ; ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer.

-Si vous bougez, je vous jure que je vous tue, murmura-t-il.

J'aperçu Legolas froncer les sourcils, cependant il ne souleva pas d'objection.

Aragorn plia un genou pour être à ma hauteur. Une fureur froide flambait dans ses pupilles.

-Vous n'avez aucun honneur, me dit-il, son regard vrillant le mien.

-Tout le monde ne sait pas roi, répliquai-je froidement. Tout le monde ne naît pas en sachant qu'il vaut quelque chose. Vous avez une patrie, des amis pour lesquels vous battre. Je ne me bat que pour la liberté, parce que je n'ai rien d'autre ; et l'honneur, et bien… ce n'est qu'une illusion.

Je vis qu'il était stupéfait, et ajoutai tant que mon assurance était encore intacte :

-Acceptez que l'on puisse avoir des valeurs différentes des vôtres, sans pour autant être un ennemi.

Il eut un rictus :

-Vous n'en avez aucune.

-Au moins vous aurez la conscience tranquille dans ce cas.

Nous nous observâmes longtemps avant que, finalement, il ne range son épée. Je poussai un tremblant soupir de soulagement.

-Tuez-la donc Aragorn, l'exhorta le nain, elle ne fera que nous encombrer durant le voyage !

Je lui lançai un regard noir, ainsi que Legolas –mon seul « allié ».

-Il n'en est pas question, refusa le Rôdeur, c'est à Théoden du Rohan de décider de son sort.

-Aragorn a raison.

Une voix venait de retentir parmi les arbres, et soudain une pure lumière blanche nous aveugla.

Pendant quelques instants, nous ne vîmes plus rien qu'une blancheur éclatante qui semblait irradier la forêt entière. Puis, les rayons lumineux parurent se regrouper en un seul point et former une silhouette. L'homme semblait revêtu de lumière, ses apparats d'une blancheur telle qu'elle semblait la pureté incarnée.

-Gandalf… murmura Aragorn, presque les larmes aux yeux.

Le magicien eut un sourire, un des sourires dont il avait seul le secret, un sourire tellement rassurant sans être aveuglant, tellement magique et pourtant tellement humain.

-Je suis Gandalf le Blanc, annonça-t-il, et je reviens vers vous.

L'homme, l'elfe et le nain semblaient éperdus de joie et de d'admiration ; le magicien venait de leur insuffler une bouffée d'espoir et de vie.

-Meriadoc et Peregrïn sont en sécurité avec un vieil ami ; en revanche, vous devez, nous devons nous rendre chez Théoden Du Rohan.

Tous acquiescèrent ; je sentis mes entrailles se liquéfier. Dire que je n'étais pas en très bon termes avec les Rohirrim était un énorme euphémisme : à vrai dire Eomer fils d'Eomund avait juré de me tuer. Pourquoi tant de haine, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, ce n'était pas de ma faute. Enfin, ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute. La rivalité entre mes ancêtres et ceux d'Eomer était très ancienne et très profonde, si bien que je n'en connaissais pas les origines – et qu'elles m'importaient peu. Ce qui n'avait rien arrangé, c'était une mission que Saroumane m'avait confiée il y a quelques mois, qui m'avait entre autres conduite à collaborer avec Grima Snaketongue, le même qui avait bannit Eomer, et aboutit à une sanglante bataille avec les Rohirrim, au cours de laquelle nombre d'hommes avaient été tués. Si Aragorn décidait de remettre ma vie entre les mains de mon pire ennemi, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

Alors que ces désagréables pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, je perçu le regard du magicien posé sur moi ; cependant il resta muet, et je compris qu'il réservait son jugement.

-Je propose d'accorder un moment de repos à vos bêtes, dit-il, puis nous partirons vers Meduseld.

Tous, Aragorn en particulier – et à mon grand soulagement – semblaient m'avoir oubliée. Je m'écartai donc légèrement du groupe et m'assis contre un gros rocher gris qui me paraissait fort accueillant. Installée, je tentai d'examiner mes chevilles.

Le frottement de la corde avait mis les chairs à vif, et le bas de mon pantalon était trempé de sang ; des morceaux de tissus s'étaient collés dans les blessures. J'essayai d'en retirer un et je grimaçai de douleur.

Je sentis soudain une main se poser sur mon genou et sursautai violemment, avant de m'apercevoir que ce n'était que Legolas. Les elfes avaient ce don de se déplacer dans le plus grand silence. Sans me regarder, il sortit son couteau et trancha les liens.

Même si je n'en ressentis pas les conséquences immédiatement, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Il leva les yeux vers moi, presque amusé et pourtant si grave. Je le regardai alors s'agenouiller et examiner mes blessures. Je n'osai protester lorsqu'il commença à retirer un à un les morceaux de tissus incrustés dans les chairs, aussi me contentai-je de serrer les dents ; ce ne fut que quand il arracha le dernier d'un coup sec que je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Il leva ses yeux magnifiques vers moi et nous échangeâmes un long regard, puis il versa un étrange liquide brumeux, que je devinai désinfectant, sur mes plaies, avant de les enrouler soigneusement de bandages.

-Cette essence naturelle aidera les chairs à cicatriser et les empêchera se coller au tissu, murmura-t-il.

-Merci.

Aucun de nous deux ne remarqua le regard soupçonneux que nous lançait Aragorn.

-Bon, calcula Gandalf, fronçant les sourcils, Gimli, vous allez monter avec Aragorn, ainsi notre… invitée pourra chevaucher avec Legolas.

Le nain grommela des paroles incompréhensibles et rejoignit le Rôdeur. Je me sentis soudain soulevée dans les airs et me retrouvai en selle, aux côtés du prince de Mirkwood. Cela avait l'air de ne lui avoir posé aucune difficulté que de me soulever comme une plume. Flatteur pour chacun de nous deux.

En quelques instants, par je ne sais quel raccourci prodigieux, nous avions quitté Fangorn et galopions dans les plaines du Rohan. Legolas et moi-même montions à cru, moi installée devant lui. D'une de ses mains il tenait les rênes, de l'autre il m'avait enserré la taille – un peu inutile mais fort agréable.

Le voyage fut beaucoup plus agréable qu'il aurait pu être. Les chevaux maintenaient une allure spectaculaire, guidés par Gripoil, et quant à moi j'étais plaquée contre Legolas, sentant sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au même rythme que la mienne.


	3. Meduseld

CHAPITRE III : Meduseld 

Nous arrivâmes en vue de Meduseld au crépuscule. La forteresse se dressait au milieu des plaines, se détachant blanche sur le ciel rougit par le coucher du soleil. On entendait plus que le sifflement du vent et les claquements des sabots sur le sol dur. Nous traversâmes le village au galop et ne ralentîmes l'allure qu'au bas des escaliers.

Je réussis à descendre de la monture, mais Legolas dut me soutenir pour monter l'escalier tant mes jambes tremblaient. Je sentais que mon trouble profond l'intriguait, mais il ne me posa pas de questions – comme s'il sentait qu'il allait bientôt découvrir le pourquoi de la chose. Nous nous présentâmes aux portes et, alors que Gandalf rusait pour garder son bâton, j'eus droit à un regard des plus méprisants de la part d'un des gardes, mes poignets étant toujours entravés.

On nous ouvrit finalement les portes, mais je restai pétrifiée de terreur. Je le voyais, là-bas à côté du trône, là où aurait dû se trouver Grima Snaketongue. Que faisait-il là ? Où était Grima ? Je sentis Aragorn m'agripper fermement le bras et me tirer, presque me traîner à l'intérieur, où il me fit marcher devant lui sans pour autant me lâcher le bras. Je sentais mon cœur sur le point d'éclater, mes membres parcourus de tremblements incontrôlables. Je sais, je suis facilement terrifiée. Dans un combat, ça n'arrive jamais, mais lorsque je suis amenée à regarder un ennemi dans le blanc des yeux…

Eomer s'avança vers Gandalf et commença à lui parler, mais mon cerveau était tellement paralysé de terreur que je ne compris pas un traître mot. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était qu'il pouvait tourner la tête à n'importe quel moment et qu'il me verrait là, à quelques mètres de lui, les poings liés. Instinctivement, je reculais et me serrai contre la poitrine d'Aragorn. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il sentait que j'étais morte de terreur, et je crois que cela lui suffisait pour ne pas broncher.

Legolas nota la façon dont le Rôdeur me tenait à moitié dans ses bras, et je devinai un pointe de jalousie dans son regard. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas plus parce qu'un cri sourd retenti dans la salle, et Théoden se mit à rajeunir à une vitesse époustouflante.

Son épaisse tignasse blanche se transforma en une saine chevelure blonde, ses joues creusées se remplirent, sa peau parcheminée retrouva un éclat de vie, ses rides disparurent ; il venait de redevenir un roi dans la force de l'âge, ou du moins atteint de la quarantaine maximum.

Il regardait autour de lui, abasourdi, lorsqu'un cri de stupeur retentit derrière nous. Nous tournâmes tous la tête pour apercevoir Eowyn, la nièce de Théoden, courir se jeter dans les bras de son oncle. Nos têtes suivirent donc son trajet à travers la salle jusqu'à revenir au trône… où mon regard croisa celui d'Eomer.

Plus exactement, mes yeux s'axèrent avec les siens qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'instant où il m'avait aperçue, tournant la tête pour trouver l'origine du cri ; je me glaçai de terreur. Son regard flamboyant de haine sembla irradier toute la pièce : tous se figèrent en silence et tournèrent la tête vers nous.

Sans prononcer un mot, Eomer s'avança vers moi, m'empoigna brutalement la gorge et m'arracha aux bras d'Aragorn pour venir me plaquer contre la colonne marbrée la plus proche avec un choc sourd ; Eowyn étouffa un petit cri devant la violence soudaine de son frère. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et sa poigne de fer m'étranglait.

-Eomer ! s'écria Aragorn.

Mon agresseur ne bougea pas, se contentant de resserrer de plus en plus sa prise autour de mon cou. L'air me manquait, je m'accrochais pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience et parvins à émettre un cri étranglé. Ma vue se troublait lorsque je sentis soudain la prise sur ma gorge se desserrer ; je glissai silencieusement le long de la colonne pour arriver assise sur le sol de pierre, la respiration sifflante. Je relevai la tête, cherchant la cause de ma libération.

Legolas tenait son épée contre la nuque d'Eomer, et ce contact menaçant lui avait fait lâcher prise. Le deuxième prince du Rohan sentit qu'il devait s'expliquer et s'efforça de fixer Aragorn pour répondre à son air d'attente, mais sa voix tremblait de rage :

-Cette… cette fille… a collaboré avec Grima Snaketongue pour réduire mon père à l'esclavage ! Elle est responsable de nombre de morts d'hommes braves ! Cette misérable est aux ordres de Saroumane, elle partage ses plus vils secrets ! finit-il par hurler.

Il fit silence, haletant, puis reprit d'une voix plus calme.

-C'est mon devoir et un de mes souhaits les plus chers que de la tuer.

Sans faire aucune opposition, Gandalf tourna la tête vers Théoden, le reconnaissant comme seul en droit de décider. Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha de moi.

-Le désir de vengeance de ma famille envers cette branche de la lignée d'Haldir est très ancien et très fort, mais il l'est tout autant dans l'autre camp. Haldir est un ami, et je ne laisserai personne faire couler le sang de sa lignée, fût-ce un sang déshonoré et souillé de crimes.

Il laissa un instant de silence pour permettre à chacun de s'imprégner de ses sages paroles, puis reprit :

-La seule issue honorable et ne portant préjudice à aucune des lignées serait le duel à mort.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

-Je refuse de m'abaisser au rang d'une traître à son sang et à son honneur, grommela Eomer.

-Dans ce cas que proposes-tu, mon neveu ?

Il baissa les yeux et prononça douloureusement, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait :

-Jetons-la aux cachots.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, conclut Théoden.

Eomer me jeta sur le sol froid du cachot et referma la grille dans un grincement métallique. Je me relevai et m'approchai des barreaux pour le défier du regard ; il était tout proche, seule la grille nous séparait.

-Je t'aurais tuée, murmura-t-il.

J'appuyai mon front contre les barreaux glacés.

-Je sais. Peut-être que je le mérite après tout.

-Ne simule pas des remords ! Tu n'en as pas, je sais que tu n'en as pas. Tu as trahi tout ce qui te rattachait à ta race, tu fais honte à l'honneur des Elfes…

-Arrête avec l'honneur ! Que t'apporte-t-il donc, ton précieux honneur ?

-Un peu de fierté, un peu de devoir, un peu de sens à ma vie.

-J'ai suivi mon chemin, murmurai-je. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, il a croisé le tien plus d'une fois.

Les yeux d'Eomer brillèrent. De colère, de haine, de honte ? Il se souvenait de cette nuit, je le lisais dans ces yeux, il s'en souvenait comme si c'eût été la nuit précédente ; et je m'en souvenais aussi.

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu vas finir tes jours dans ce cachot.

-Tu vas finir tes jours dans très peu de temps, rétorquai-je ; mais il était déjà parti.

Au même moment, dissimulé dans l'ombre, Legolas se disait que nous étions bien proches pour deux ennemis et se demandait à quoi je faisais référence quand je disais que nos chemins s'étaient croisés plus d'une fois.

Je reçus, bien plus tard, alors que je grelottais recroquevillée dans un coin, la visite de Legolas ; il fit doucement coulisser la grille et la referma tout aussi doucement, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Vous aviez omis de me dire ça, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi, « ça » ?

-Que vous aviez tué nombre d'hommes d'Eomer. Et que vous aviez couché avec lui.

Aïe. Il savait. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de le réjouir plus que ça.

-Comment l'avez-vous appris ? soupirai-je sans chercher à nier quoi que ce soit.

-Je suis un Elfe, je vois clair dans votre esprit. Et je vous ai entendu parler tout à l'heure.

-D'accord, m'énervai-je, j'ai couché avec lui, et alors ? C'était il y a longtemps et puis… bon sang, vous n'êtes venu ici que pour me rabaisser encore ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui, dans l'espoir de voir quelque remord sur son visage ; mais ce que je vis était tout autre. Il était jaloux, je le voyais, je le sentais. Il brûlait à la pensée qu'Eomer ait pu me toucher aussi intimement que lui languissait de le faire…

Il grogna.

-Je venais vous dire que nous partions demain pour le Gouffre de Helm.

J'écarquillai les yeux ; Saroumane allait envoyer son armée au Gouffre et ils seraient faits comme des rats… c'était du suicide, je le savais, mais personne ne m'écouterait.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Me laisser moisir ici ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, soupira Legolas.

-Et si c'était à toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? murmurai-je.

J'étais passée sans le vouloir vraiment au tutoiement, peut-être parce que j'avais formulé une pensée à voix haute. Il me dévisagea longtemps.

-Si c'était à moi de décider, commença-t-il enfin, je voudrais que tu n'aies jamais croisé mon chemin.

Il se leva et, sans un regard, quitta ma cellule.

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!! Le 4e chapitre est en cours d'écriture alors laissez des reviews pour me motiver!! _

_(aussi pour ceux qui trouvaient que Legolas se rapprochait trop vite d'Azetriel et pensaient qu'incessament sous peu ils seraient ensemble... petit retournement de situation)_


	4. Choisir son Chemin

CHAPITRE IV : Choisir son chemin

Legolas n'avait pas menti ; au petit matin, je fus réveillée par un immense brouhaha au-dehors, caractéristique d'un départ imminent. Alors, ils partaient. Ils allaient se piéger d'eux-mêmes au Gouffre de Helm, s'enfermer dans une forteresse où toute retraite leur serait coupée et dont Saroumane n'aurait aucun mal à venir à bout.

Car il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas dit à Legolas, un détail que je ne lui avais pas révélé à propos de mes activités en Isengard. Eux qui partaient se terrer derrière ces épais murs qu'ils croyaient invicibles, ils ignoraient que Saroumane et moi nous avions inventé, au terme de longues recherches, une arme capable de réduire ces murs à néant : la poudre.

Suffisamment de cette merveilleuse poudre noire provoquerait une formidable explosion qui ferait voler en éclat les murs de la forteresse.

Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas dit à Legolas ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas prévenu qu'en allant au Gouffre ils couraient à leur perte ? Parce que je n'avais pas choisi mon camp. Je n'avais pas décidé à qui je prêterais allégeance, aux côtés de qui je combattrais, pour qui je donnerais ma vie.

C'est vrai, je me voyais mal affronter Aragorn ou Legolas, mais en même temps j'étais toujours leur prisonnière ; ce n'était pas très logique de me considérer leur alliée. Pour ce qui était d'Eomer, j'étais sûre qu'il n'était pas mon allié, mais il se pouvait bien que je sois un jour amenée à combattre à ses côtés. Je ne savais plus où je devais aller.

L'arrivée d'Aragorn interrompit mes réflexions.

-Vous ne venez pas avec nous, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. Eomer souhaite « que vous vous en sortiez par vos propres moyens où que vous y restiez ».

-C'est charmant, grimaçai-je. Et vous le laissez faire ?

-Vous n'êtes plus sous ma responsabilité, me dit-il le regard vide, ce n'est pas à moi de décider.

-Ce n'est jamais à vous de décider, soupirai-je amèrement. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouvez rien faire, vous n'y êtes pour rien… Allez donc au Gouffre de Helm, seigneur Aragorn, mais dites quand même une chose à Eomer ; dites lui qu'il court à sa perte.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Je lui dirai. Adieu Azetriel, et bonne chance.

-A vous aussi.

Je le regardai partir avec sa conscience tranquille de guerrier, me demandant comment un homme abandonnant une femme dans un cachot peut oser lui souhaiter bonne chance avec une telle innocence. Quel culot.

Personne d'autre ne prit la peine de venir me faire ses adieux ; à la réflexion cette attitude n'est pas très étonnante de la part des gens qui vous condamnent à mort, mais ce n'est jamais très plaisant.

J'écoutai donc, seule, Meduseld se vider peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un silence des plus plats s'installât, un silence que je ne pouvais percevoir autrement que le calme avant la tempête ; bientôt les barbes viendraient saccager tous les villages du Rohan, et ils ne se priveraient certainement pas de piller son château. Finalement, il était fort possible que j'aie bientôt un peu de compagnie.

J'attendis toute la journée, somnolant sans jamais m'assoupir, une interrogation trottant dans ma tête : qu'est-ce qui allait me tuer en premier, la faim ou les barbares ? Etrangement, je ne m'en préoccupait pas tellement.

A vrai dire, je souffrais de ne pas savoir ce qu'il advenait en ce moment même de mes « compagnons » – en particulier de Legolas, mais je ne me le serais jamais avoué. Il me semblait que leur quête était devenue ma quête, leur destin mon destin, et un vide pesant envahissait à présent mon corps ; j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient emporté une partie de moi.

J'étais totalement coupée du temps. Ma cellule était aussi sombre et froide à midi qu'à minuit, et seul ma faim grandissante et mon espoir s'amenuisant me rappelaient le temps qui s'écoulait.

Je me réveillai en sursaut le lendemain – je suppose que c'était plus ou moins le matin – mon estomac criant famine ; mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'alarmait le plus. Du dehors, étouffés par l'épaisseur des murailles, me parvenaient des cris bestiaux, des fracas métalliques, des crépitements de flammes ; les barbares avaient fini par venir.

Me redressant, je tendis l'oreille : un choc sourd suivi d'un craquement sonore m'indiquèrent qu'ils venaient de défoncer la porte au bélier. Bientôt je perçus des bruits de cavalcade sur le sol de pierre et des fracas d'armes et d'objets brisés.

Deux hommes barbus en armures clinquantes déboulèrent finalement du couloir et passèrent en courant devant ma cellule, avant de se stopper et de revenir sur leurs pas ; ils me fixèrent stupéfaits.

-Il reste quand même quelqu'un ici, dit l'un.

-Ouais, tuons-la, renchérit l'autre.

-Attends ! raisonna le premier. Si elle est au cachot, c'est qu'elle n'est pas avec eux ; si elle n'est pas avec eux, c'est qu'elle avec nous.

Cette logique implacable semblait un peu trop compliquée pour le deuxième barbare, qui grogna :

-Elle a des airs d'elfe. Tuons-la.

Je décidai de jouer ma dernière carte.

-Saroumane le Blanc est mon maître, commençai-je. On m'a faite prisonnière alors que, tout comme vous, je combattais pour lui.

Ces paroles eurent apparemment quelque impact sur le premier barbare, puisqu'il ordonna à son camarade :

-C'est bon, libérons-la.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il abattit violemment sa hache sur la serrure qui vola en éclat ; radical mais efficace. Quelques instants plus tard, je respirais l'air extérieur avec délectation.

Les barbares avaient tout ravagé. On voyait s'élever au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon d'épaisses fumée noires, s'échappant des vestiges fumants des villages. Le château de Meduseld était en ruines, son toit en cendres, ses écuries en cendres. Je priai en silence pour que les habitants aient eu le temps de s'enfuir.

Et soudain un terrible doute me saisit : si Saroumane avait prévu que Théoden se réfugierait au Gouffre de Helm, emmenant avec lui son peuple, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas prévu une embuscade sur le chemin ?

Je savais qu'ils étaient accompagnés des rohirrims et qu'Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas étaient d'excellents guerriers, mais pourtant le doute m'étraignait le cœur ; j'avais besoin de savoir. Sautant sur un cheval qui avait échappé aux flammes, je faussai compagnie aux barbares et pris la route du Gouffre.

J'étais environ à mi-chemin lorsque j'arrivai sur les affreux vestiges d'un champ de bataille. Tout autour de moi gisaient des cadavres d'Orcs et de Wargs, de chevaux et d'hommes ; j'avais vu juste. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade.

J'errai parmi leurs dépouilles, portant quelque part leurs morts sur ma conscience, et priant pour ne pas trouver celui de Legolas. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je dus constater avec soulagement qu'il n'y était pas. Je remontai alors à cheval, et là je m'aperçus que j'étais face à un choix.

Où allai-je ? Pour une fois c'était à moi de décider, je n'étais ni contrainte, ni prisonnière, ni sous les ordres de qui que ce soit ; j'étais libre de choisir mon chemin. Mais quel chemin choisir ?

Je pouvais faire demi-tour et m'enfoncer dans les plaines du Rohan, rejoindre les barbares et Saroumane ou me réfugier à Mirkwood ; mais je savais que je serais alors incapable de regarder en face le père de Legolas.

Ou je pouvais continuer vers le Gouffre de Helm et me joindre à la grande bataille qui y ferait rage, influencer un peu le devenir de la Terre du Milieu, ma terre. Je ne l'avais jamais encore envisagé comme cela, mais c'était ici chez moi, ma patrie, et son avenir était mon avenir, son combat mon combat. Et même si cela signifiait me jeter dans les bras de ceux qui m'avaient abandonnée à une mort quasi-certaine, je sentais que c'était mon destin.

Eperonnant ma monture, je partis au galop vers ce destin que je revendiquais.

J'arrivai en vue de la forteresse à la tombée de la nuit. Mon corps s'était engourdi et je ne ressentais plus ni la fatigue ni la faim ; seule la conviction profonde que c'était à cet endroit même que je devais être m'étreignait.

Je m'avançai jusqu'aux lourdes portes de bois, que l'on m'ouvrit sans difficultés ; les visages des gardes paraissaient tendus, pas une femme ni un enfant n'errait dans les rues. Je me rendis compte que mon arrivée risquait fort de ne pas passer inaperçue.

Je m'enfonçai néanmoins dans la forteresse, ne croisant presque personne jusqu'à la grande salle où je me doutai que les grosses têtes seraient réunies. Comme entrée discrète…

Je sautai à bas de ma monture et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, poussai les portes.


	5. Choisir son Camp

Chapitre V : Choisir son Camp 

Les portes coulissèrent dans un grincement des plus grinçants, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent aussitôt vers moi. Il y eut un grand silence et je n'osai bouger, pétrifiée par ces regards choqués et stupéfaits. Je dus me retenir de partir en courant lorsque certains de ces regards – notamment ceux de Théoden, Eomer et tous les capitaines des Rohirrim, ce qui représentait les trois quarts de l'assemblée – passèrent de la surprise à l'envie de meurtre. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de venir ici.

Comme le silence se prolongeait, je sentais que je devais dire quelque chose, seulement j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais que m'enfoncer. Je commençais à sérieusement envisager de prendre la fuite lorsque Gandalf prit enfin la parole.

-Azetriel, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. _(ndla : mythoooooo !!) _Mais, hem… que faites-vous ici ?

Là c'était vraiment à moi de parler. L'angoisse.

-Eh bien… commençai-je, les barbares ont attaqué Meduseld ce matin et ils m'ont libérée, et…

-Libérée ?!! m'interrompit Eomer. Libérée ! Cela veut dire qu'ils la considèrent comme l'une des leurs ! Elle est au service de notre ennemi et nous la laissons s'immiscer au cœur même de notre forteresse ?

-Eomer, le rappela son oncle, laissez la finir.

-Ils m'ont libérée et je suis venue ici, terminai-je.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Legolas, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Je scrutai son visage sans parvenir à déterminer ses émotions. Que cherchait-il à me faire dire ? Je regardai Aragorn et il me sembla bien las à côté d'un Gimli plein d'entrain.

Un cor résonna soudain au-dehors, tout proche, un cor au son majestueux qui n'avait rien à voir avec un cor d'orc.

-Ce n'est pas un cor d'orc ! s'exclama Aragorn.

Tous se levèrent et se précipitèrent hors de la salle, et je m'apprêtais à en faire autant lorsqu'on m'agrippa le bras.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ? murmura Legolas.

-Parce que c'était mon destin, murmurai-je sans le regarder.

Je ne sais pas s'il comprit le double sens de ma phrase, toujours est-il que je l'attirai dehors pour voir les nouveaux arrivants ; et je n'en crus pas mes yeux.

-Haldir…

En effet Haldir de la Lòrien était là, franchissant les portes à la tête de quelques trois cents elfes armés pour le combat. Dévalant les escaliers, Aragorn lui sauta dans les bras.

Théoden descendit à son tour saluer son sauveur, Legolas à sa suite et moi derrière. Magnifique, pensai-je, il ne manquait plus que lui ! Théoden serra chaleureusement la main de l'elfe, puis Legolas l'étreignit comme son frère. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Haldir me trouva en face de lui.

-Azetriel ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je ne savais trop quelles étaient censées être nos relations. Haldir avait été mon confident, mon maître à penser jusqu'à la mort de mon père, laquelle m'avait éloignée de la Lòrien. Nos relations avaient alors été brouillées jusqu'à ce que je rallie Saroumane, où elles s'étaient faites inexistantes.

Cependant je me rappelais à quel point il avait compté pour moi, je me rappelais la droiture et le savoir qu'il m'avait inculqués avant que la mort d'Azechion ne vînt les bouleverser. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté qu'Haldir me considérât, comme tous les autres, comme une ennemie ; aussi décidai-je d'influencer sa réaction et me jetai dans ses bras.

Je le sentis me serrer contre lui et, pendant les quelques instants où nous restâmes ainsi, je me trouvai un père, un allié en Terre du Milieu. Il me relâcha et me prit par l'épaule, avant de s'adresser à un roi du Rohan quelque peu stupéfait.

-En l'honneur de l'ancienne alliance des elfes et des hommes, nous sommes venus vous apporter notre aide dans cette bataille, dit-il.

Soulagés, ravivés, les capitaines suivirent Théoden à l'intérieur de la grande salle où, pendant des heures, ils allaient discuter plans de bataille. Je ne m'en plaignais pas ; ils semblaient m'avoir oubliée et j'allais enfin pouvoir manger quelque chose, ce qui somme toute ne m'était pas arrivé depuis deux jours. Je descendis donc dans la ville basse à la recherche du quartier des officiers.

Lorsque je remontai, environ deux heures plus tard, l'estomac enfin plein et ayant fait connaissance avec bon nombre de soldats – j'avais bien sûr évité les Rohirrim – je trouvai Haldir, Gandalf et Legolas dehors, en pleine discussion. Quand ils me virent, ils m'entraînèrent aussitôt à l'intérieur.

-Nous devons parler, commença mon parent. Je voudrais savoir, que diable fais-tu au Gouffre de Helm cette nuit ?

J'inspirai profondément ; le moment était arrivé de reprendre l'histoire depuis le début. Je lui racontai donc comment j'avais été faite prisonnière par Aragorn, comment j'étais arrivée à Meduseld, comment j'y avais été abandonnée puis délivrée, comment j'avais ensuite choisi de venir au Gouffre. Durant tout le temps où je parlais, Legolas me regardait avec insistance, les sourcils un peu froncés, comme s'il cherchait à distinguer dans mon interprétation des évènements quelque indice sur mes intentions.

-Bien, acquiesça finalement Haldir, tu es donc venue ici parce que tu voulais te battre pour la Terre du Milieu ; tu dois maintenant choisir avec qui tu veux te battre.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-Ne parle pas trop vite ; il te faut choisir un camp. Soit tu choisis Saroumane, et dans ce cas tu seras faite prisonnière ici, l'issue de la bataille déterminant ton devenir ; venir au Gouffre n'aura été alors qu'un défi aveugle. Soit tu combats avec nous, avec tous ceux qui sont ici, pour le bien qui reste en ces terres. Le choix t'appartient.

Il y eut un long silence. Mes yeux s'étaient fixés non dans ceux d'Haldir mais dans ceux de Legolas lorsque enfin je répondis :

-Je combattrai avec vous.

Haldir posa sa main sur mon épaule, les yeux brillants.

-Toutes ces années ne comptent pas, dit-il. Ce qui compte, c'est la décision que tu viens de prendre ; enfin je peux dire que je suis fier de toi.

Sur ce, il s'esquiva, suivi par Gandalf qui était resté muet mais qui, je le vis dans son regard, approuvait complètement mon parent. Je restai seule avec Legolas et m'aperçus soudain qu'il était proche, trop proche. Alors je me rendis compte de la situation.

Nous étions seuls, dans un coin reculé d'une salle déserte, la veille d'une bataille, et nous étions bien plus proches que nous aurions dû l'être.

-Etait-ce vrai, Legolas ? demandai-je.

-Quoi donc ? murmura-t-il.

-Que tu… vous voudriez ne jamais avoir croisé mon chemin.

-Non, soupira-t-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me questionner pour savoir comment le prendre – bien que ce fût plutôt clair – parce que sa bouche se déposa sur la mienne et sa langue s'inséra entre mes lèvres. Je me serrai contre lui et passai mes bras autour de sa nuque, sans même m'étonner qu'un seul baiser de lui déclenchât une telle passion chez moi.

Il me poussa contre le mur le plus proche et nous séparâmes, haletants. Ses yeux brillants de désir capturèrent les miens et je l'embrassai ardemment, refusant d'attendre plus longtemps. Il me souleva dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à la table, d'où il balaya les plans d'attaque pour m'y allonger. Là, il s'attaqua fiévreusement aux boutons de ma tunique, les mains tremblantes.

Il m'aimât passionnément pendant des heures.

Lorsque nous revînmes sur terre, des roulements de tambour et des mugissements de cor résonnaient au-dehors. Les orcs étaient là, et sur mon cœur pesait le poids d'un aveu non-fait. La poudre.

_Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!! J'espère que ça vous a plu et puis bien sûr lâchez une tite review ça vous prend 2 secondes, c'est gratuit et vous aurez plus vite le chapitre 6!! Merciiii!!!_


	6. La Bataille du Gouffre de Helm

Chapitre VI : La Bataille du Gouffre de Helm

C'est extrêmement étrange. Comme sensation je veux dire. A la fois j'étais heureuse, pour ce qui venait de se passer avec Legolas, et à la fois j'étais paniquée, pour le reste. Parce que je me tenais, arc bandé, au haut d'un rempart qui surplombait des centaines de milliers d'orcs. Les autres elfes qui m'entouraient de partout toisaient stoïques leurs ennemis ; ils avaient l'air prêts. A mourir, à vivre, à se battre en tout cas. Moi je n'étais prête à rien, j'avais le cerveau transi d'amour et embrumé de panique. Pas un bon état pour aller en guerre ? C'était ma première guerre aussi, ma première grande bataille.

Nous étions deux rangées d'elfes sur ce premier rempart, dirigés par Haldir et Aragorn. Legolas avait rejoint ce dernier après m'avoir prévenue que si j'osais mourir, il me tuerait. C'est un garçon charmant. Mais je n'envisageais même pas de mourir. Je ne voulais pas ; contrairement à mes camarades ici présents, je n'étais pas prête.

Un cri – un gargouillement devrais-je dire – de guerre retentit soudain, m'arrachant à mes pensées. J'osai un regard en bas et constatai que les monstres couraient vers nous. Aragorn leva le bras. Je voyais tout cela comme dans un film, espérant juste être à la hauteur de mon rôle de figurante. Il baissa le bras et ce fut comme si soudain toutes les musiques de la guerre explosaient en même temps dans mes oreilles ; dix mille flèches fusèrent en même temps vers les assaillants ; la mienne était parmi elles.

Nous continuâmes à tirer sans relâche, nos ennemis ripostant à l'aveuglette ; l'elfe à ma droite tomba et alla s'écraser au bas des remparts. Je fis comme si de rien n'était, parce que si j'avais laissé sa mort soudaine envahir mon cerveau, je serais partie en hurlant. Les premières échelles avaient été posées sur nos murs et les monstres grimpaient dangereusement vers nous. Mon voisin de gauche sortit son épée. Je lançai un regard vers Legolas et l'aperçut éventrant une des répugnantes créature aux côtés de Gimli. Je les imaginai concourant pour le plus grand nombre de tués et leur vue me redonna du courage ; à mon tour, je tirai mon épée.

Le premier qui déboucha devant moi, je le décapitai sans plus de cérémonies. Nous combattions dos à dos avec mon voisin, terrassant le moindre orc qui osait ne serait-ce que nous regarder de travers. Je voyais de notre position nos ennemis défoncer la porte au bélier et les Rohirrim la barricader comme ils le pouvaient. Aragorn et Gimli étaient arrivés sur le pont et défendaient la deuxième porte de leur meiux. Ce fut un mouvement dans la masse des orcs qui attira mon attention : un Huruk qui fendait la foule, une torche à la main. Je compris alors avec terreur qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre le feu à la poudre.

A coups de coudes et d'épée, je me forçai un chemin pour me rapprocher de ma cible que je mitraillai de flèches sans jamais l'atteindre. Legolas, qui venait de ramener Aragorn et Gimli sur le rempart, m'aperçut fendant les lignes et, suivant mes tirs, devina ma cible. Je ne sais s'il comprit le danger réel, mais du moins il comprit qu'il y avait danger et se mit lui aussi à tirer.

Sa première flèche atteignit la cuirasse de l'Huruk sans le blesser ; la deuxième se planta dans sa petite tête sans le freiner. Mon cœur battant comme un fou dans sa cage, je compris qu'il était trop tard et hurlai :

-Legolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !!!!!!!!

Il ne comprit pas, mais Aragorn eut le réflexe de le projeter à terre lorsque l'Huruk se jeta torche à la main dans le soupirail.

Le rempart explosa dans un effroyable coup de tonnerre. Fracas épouvantable, les pierres et les soldats volèrent. Une fumée noire, une odeur de flammes et une pluie de caillasses s'abattirent sur les combattants restés debouts. Une grande clameur s'éleva de la masse des orcs et j'ouvris péniblement mes yeux rougis par la fumée. Ils avaient ouvert une brèche dans les remparts.

-On se replie !!! On se replie vers le fort !!!!!

Nos bataillons linéaires étaient soudain devenus une masse furieuse de combattants repoussant, fuyant, hurlant, mourant dans une retraite paniquée. Je voyais des corps tomber partout alors que je dévalais les remparts, perdue dans le fracas cinglant de la bataille, ne cessant de tuer pour ne pas cesser de vivre. Terrible paradoxe.

Je heurtai soudain une masse de plein fouet et le choc me projeta au sol ; je reçus un coup de genoux cuirassé dans la tempe et des étoiles tourbillonnèrent devant mes yeux. Une main me releva brutalement.

-Azetriel !! Mets-toi à l'abri !!

-Haldir !

Il me poussa sur le côté et je ressentis une cuisante douleur dans le bras alors que je dégringolai les escaliers des remparts. J'entendis un hurlement… le monde tournait… la masse des combattants m'entraîna avec elle.

J'arrivai finalement au fort parmi une troupe d'elfes ensanglantés. Aucun des visages autour de moi ne m'étaient connus, mais leurs expressions si : le désespoir, la fatigue, la peur. Je me levai et déambulai alors parmi eux, cherchant une raison de me battre encore. C'est en flageolant sur mes jambes que je bousculai Eomer. Il me saisit brutalement par les épaules et s'écria :

-Azetriel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je me bats…

-Ecoute, mon oncle et sa garde royale vont lancer le dernier assaut d'ici très peu de temps. Si tu te bats, bats-toi avec nous, maintenant !!

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, le cor du Rohan retentit puissamment dans tout le Gouffre de Helm, et son appel seul suffit à relever tous les soldats échoués dans le fort.

-Le dernier assaut !! hurla Eomer. Pour le Rohan, battez-vous une dernière fois !!!!!

Jamais je n'avais vu une telle rage de vaincre que celle d'Eomer à ce moment précis, celle qu'il communiqua à tous ces guerriers autour de nous. Fort le Cor sembla exploser lorsque les milliers de soldats que nous restions sortirent en courant, brandissant leurs armes et criant leur fureur. C'est alors qu'une lumière blanche si pure qu'elle ne pouvait être que magique frappa le front orc de plein fouet ; Gandalf, suivi par Aragorn et Théoden menant la fine fleur de l'armée, sortirent du fort au grand galop et se jetèrent sur leurs ennemis aveuglés et déstabilisés. Ils précédaient Eomer et ses Rohirrim, chevauchant dans la tourmente, puis nous, fantassins pleins de force et de rage. Nous vidâmes la citadelle du moindre des orcs en les faisant reculer jusqu'au champ de la dernière bataille, l'entrée du Gouffre de Helm.

Le moindre soldat du Rohan, fût-il blessé, terrorisé, épuisé, donnait jusqu'à ses dernières forces dans chaque coup d'épée qu'il portait ; et voir un de ses compagnons tenir à ses côtés redonnait plus de courage qu'il n'en fallait. Les orcs pâlirent, faiblirent, plièrent ; puis, enfin, poussés par une immense clameur de nos troupes, prirent la fuite.

Notre victoire explosa comme un immense feu d'artifice. Plusieurs de mes compagnons d'armes se jetèrent les uns sur les autres pour se serrer mutuellement dans leurs bras. Hébétée de fatigue et de joie, je titubai entre les armures et entre les corps, jusqu'aux bras de Legolas qui se refermèrent sur moi. Je lui fis un sourire béat et je m'évanouis.

La première chose dont je pris conscience c'est que j'avais mal partout. Dans tous les muscles, et au bras particulièrement. Je gardai les yeux fermés. J'étais dans un truc doux et chaud. Un lit. Je priais pour être à Rivendell et j'ouvris les yeux.

Mais non, toujours à Fort le Cor. Dans un lit, il est vrai, mais entourée de centaines d'autres lits de fortune sur lesquels reposaient des centaines de blessés. J'étais blessée ? Je regardai mon bras, il était enveloppé d'un bandage ; je ne me rappelais même plus avoir été touchée. De quoi me rappelais-je ?

Ca me heurta d'un coup, tout en même temps. La bataille, la poufre, Haldir, Legolas. Un effroyable sentiment de culpabilité mêlée d'horreur tordit mon estomac. Je me levai et sortit à l'air libre. Il faisait nuit. Je respirai l'air pur en parcourant des yeux les remparts en ruines. Et je me demandai si quelqu'un d'autre savait que j'étais la cause de tout cela. Si Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer savaient. Si Haldir savait. Si Legolas savait.

_Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?? OK, je suis super en retard, désolée j'ai pas d'excuse. En attendant, ça mérite une ptite review ? Nan ? alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez, si jai pa de review je tue Legolas dans le prochain chapitre !!! (moa, du chantage ? jamais ! ) tchouwwww merci d'avoir lu jusque ici !!!!_


	7. Seule Parmi Eux

On the Other Side

Chapitre 7 :_ Seule parmi eux_

J'étais accoudée sur les remparts de la tour qui tenait lieu d'infirmerie lorsque plusieurs paladins, leurs robes blanches tachées de sang, passèrent à côté de moi d'un pas rapide et se mirent à descendre les escaliers. Je perçus des bribes de murmures préoccupés :

-Des blessés coincés sous les décombres… Impossible de les sortir de là… Tout un rempart écroulé… Plus d'une nuit qu'ils sont là-dessous…

La culpabilité s'abattant sur moi me donna l'impression que mes entrailles venaient de se changer en plomb c'était presque comme si c'était moi qui avait porté cette bombe jusqu'au cœur des remparts du Gouffre.

Puis l'angoisse me frappa comme un poing dans la figure : le rempart qui avait explosé était le nôtre, celui des archers elfes. Haldir ! Mue par la terreur, je dévalais les escaliers et me jetai sur les paladins :

-Avez-vous vu le seigneur Haldir de la Lòrien ?

Ils hochèrent la tête de droite à gauche en me regardant comme si j'étais folle je les bousculai et me mis à descendre les escaliers si vite quez mes pieds touchaient à peine les marches. Je traversai Fort le Cor à toute vitesse sautant parfois des volées entières de marches, fendant les groupes de paladins en les projetant à terre, provoquant des cris de surprise ou de colère partout où je passai mais c'est à peine si je les entendais.

Enfin je débouchai en trombes dans la cour où des centaines de femmes et d'enfants, aidés par les hommes qui tenaient encore debout, tentaient de déblayer, pierre par pierre, l'immense amas de roches, seul reste du rempart explosé.

Je me précipitai et me mis à déblayer caillasse sur caillasse, la peur de perdre mon seul parent et la fureur d'en être responsable décuplant mes forces. Mon bras me lançait douloureusement à chaque roche que je soulevai, rapidement mon visage ruissela de sueur, où était-ce de larmes ? Ceux qui déblayaient près de moi s'étaient écartés, effrayés par ma rage.

Cependant, un cri retentissant de l'autre côté de l'éboulis m'arrêta dans mon labeur.

-Venez vite ! Celui-là est en train de mourir !

Je fis le tour du tas de roches en courant, les entrailles nouées.

-Haldir… fis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Je n'avais même pas eu la force de crier. Haldir était étendu sur le sol, ses jambes écrasées par les pierres, ses yeux fermés, son visage et ses cheveux maculés de boue et de sang. Je me précipitai et m'agenouillai à ses côtés, les larmes brouillant ma vue.

-Haldir, parle-moi… Je t'en supplie, parle-moi…

-Il ne respire plus ! s'affola le paladin à côté de moi.

-Non ! hurlai-je d'une voix suraigüe, et je me mis à secouer son corps inerte, m'étouffant de larmes.

-Tu dois vivre ! S'il te plaît, tu dois vivre !

Je ne voyais plus rien je sentis qu'on me tirait en arrière et que quelqu'un me serrai contre lui. Je me débattis en pleurant, il résista. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou et pleurait tout mon soûl, accrochée à sa tunique, le cœur transpercé par la douleur et l'injustice. Je n'avais retrouvé un père que pour le perdre à nouveau. Fatalement, la solitude m'écrasa et me désespéra.

Je détournai la tête et regardai son corps qu'on emmenait, les sanglots secouant encore ma poitrine. Legolas prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index et tourna doucement ma tête pour que je lui fisse face. Il m'embrassa tendrement, goûtant les larmes salées sur mes lèvres.

-Il est en paix, maintenant, murmura-t-il.

-Il m'a abandonnée… répondis-je d'une voix faible.

-Moi, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Je sondai ses yeux bleus ils étaient purs et sincères.

-Si, tu m'abandonneras. Un jour, tu découvriras tout ce que je suis, tout ce que j'ai fait, et tu me laisseras. Haldir était ma famille, je sais que même sans me pardonner, il m'aurait toujours aimée. Mais toi tu me haïras…

Il essuya une larme sur ma joue, mais ne dit rien. Je sentais que mes mots l'avaient troublé. A une autre, il aurait promis que tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir fait ne changerait jamais son amour pour elle mais à moi, il ne pouvait pas parce que j'étais un peu, encore, toujours, _de l'autre côté_.

-Ne me dis rien alors, murmura-t-il finalement. Laisse-moi t'aimer encore un peu si ensuite je dois te haïr pour toujours. Laisse-nous encore un peu de temps.

Je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassai avec le désespoir de savoir que notre « nous » était condamné que mon « nous » avec Haldir était mort et que sans doute jamais n'aurais-je d'autre « nous ».

Nous arrivâmes en Isengard trois jours plus tard.

Le fief de Saroumane n'était plus que ruines. Nous pataugeâmes dans des flaques d'eau et de boue pour arriver au pied de la tour.

-Il y a un magicien là-haut qui doit être maté, Gandalf, s'exclama une grosse voix derrière nous.

Je me retournai vivement et ne pus m'empêcher de couiner de surprise à la vue de l'espèce d'arbre immense et plus ou moins anthropomorphique qui venait de parler.

-Mais que… mais que… bredouillai-je, mais l'arbre a parlé !

-Je suis un Ent, elfe indigne ! gronda l'arbre.

Mon air déconfit à cet instant devait être fort amusant parce que Legolas et Gimli éclatèrent de rire et restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'esclaffer en se tenant les côtes mon humiliation fut cependant abrégée par l'arrivée de deux semi-hommes qui, fumant la pipe d'un air décontracté tout à fait déplacé en des temps si sombres, célébrèrent gaiement leurs retrouvailles avec leurs compagnons. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'aperçoivent.

Je pus presque voir leurs tignasses se dresser sur leurs têtes lorsqu'ils s'exclamèrent :

-Une sorcière !

Je soupirai tandis que Gimli haussait les sourcils, intrigué.

-Allons bon, ce boulet, une sorcière ? Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'est un Ent !

Ce à quoi l'arbre s'empressa d'acquiescer, mais Legolas avait froncé les sourcils, comme s'il s'interrogeait sur la question.

-Elle a des cheveux de feu ! s'exclama un des semi-hommes d'une voix suraigüe. C'est une sorcière !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ? grommela Aragorn avec son entrain habituel lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi.

-Des légendes hobbits, intervint Gandalf. Pour les Petites Gens, ceux aux cheveux roux sont les rejetons des volcans et des fournaises, serviteurs du mal. Mais Azetriel n'est pas une sorcière, ajouta-t-il a destination des semi-hommes, c'est une elfe et notre alliée.

« Enfin un peu de reconnaissance, » pensai-je, mais je jugeai que ma situation était encore un peu trop délicate pour faire de l'ironie d'autant que Legolas me regardait toujours d'un air suspicieux.

-Bon, que fait-on du vrai magicien ? grogna l'arbre.

-Laissons-le, ordonna Mithrandir, il n'a plus aucun pouvoir.

Damned. Moi qui pensais aller récupérer un peu de matériel dans la tour, tintin. La poudre, notamment, et quelques fioles du pétrole puisé dans les profondeurs d'Isengard quelques parchemins, une éprouvette par-ci par-là… d'un autre côté, si Legolas et les autres ne tombaient pas sur les réserves de poudre, c'était mieux. Mais il fallait que je les récupère.

Nous n'arrivâmes à Meduseld que tard dans la soirée, épuisés et découragés par la perspective de trouver le château en ruine cependant des hérauts nous avaient précédés et la salle des fêtes avait été réaménagée pour offrir un somptueux banquet en l'honneur des morts au combat et de notre victoire.

Au vin d'honneur en mémoire des soldats tombés succédèrent plusieurs toasts, plus ou moins sans raison autre que de se griser pour oublier l'horreur de la bataille, encore trop présente dans les esprits. Le vin de Gondor était approprié à cet usage, et les visages ne mirent guère longtemps à s'égayer. On en oubliait même de me regarder d'un œil méfiant et un Rohirrim alla jusqu'à m'offrir un verre en riant grassement à ses propres plaisanteries grivoises.

Aragorn se faisait draguer par une anorexique blonde tellement pâle qu'elle avait l'air transparente ce qui avait l'air de gentiment le gonfler. Eût-t-il été d'un naturel moins grognon et lunatique, je lui aurais donné une grande claque sur l'épaule en clamant que c'était le revers de la médaille. Mais, malgré les quelques pintes que j'avais descendues en compagnie des deux semi-hommes - ceci dans l'unique but de les convaincre de mon amitié -, je parvins à m'abstenir de tout sarcasme. Je n'aimais pas Aragorn mais il me le rendait trop bien.

-Serais-tu soûle, ma demoiselle ?, susurra Legolas à mon oreille.

Je souris largement en embrassant ses lèvres elles avaient le goût sucré du vin.

-Hypocrite…

Il m'emmena danser, valser entre les grandes tablées de soldats qui riaient et plaisantaient en nous regardant passer de leurs yeux silencieusement envieux. Nous bougions doucement et pourtant il me semblait que c'était toute la salle qui tournoyait autour de nous. La fièvre ambiante redescendait doucement et les convives désertaient peu à peu du pas chancelant des noceurs mais pour nous, la nuit était longue encore.

-Où est ma hache, bon sang ? s'énerva Gimli.

Une heure qu'il retournait la suite qu'on avait attribuée à notre compagnie, à la recherche de sa hache en acier de la Moria, forgée par son douzième cousin du côté de sa belle-mère, gnagnagna. Une hache, quoi. C'est fou ce qu'un si petit paquet de nerf pouvait faire comme dégâts. Là, d'ailleurs, il était en train de retourner les sacs de tout le monde, comme si une besace en toile pouvait contenir une hache et comme si on allait lui cacher sa hache exprès le sac de Legolas, ma sacoche… Ma sacoche ?

-Touchez pas ! hurlai-je en me précipitant sur lui.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le nain d'un air soupçonneux. C'est vous qui avez ma hache ? Vous la cachez là-dedans ?

Je lui pris la besace.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne pourrais même pas la soulever votre bon dieu de hache ! La confiance, ça vous parle un peu ?

-Pas avec vous en tout cas, dit alors Aragorn en s'approchant, exprimant ainsi tout haut la pensée du nain qui faisait la moue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est là-dedans ?, ajouta-t-il. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas voir ?

-Parce que vous venez d'exprimer clairement que vous n'êtes ni mon allié ni mon ami, répondis-je d'une voix glaciale.

Nous nous toisâmes plusieurs instants.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Son visage, sa voix, son regard étaient plus durs que jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra que je fasse pour que vous me respectiez ? m'énervai-je. Pour que monsieur le grand héros arrête de me voir comme une sous-merde ? J'ai failli me faire tuer en me battant à vos côtés, ça vous suffit pas ?

-Commencez par être honnête avec nous, par exemple !

Je cillai il m'arracha la sacoche des mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta-t-il, les traits déformés par la fureur.

Je n'eus pas le courage de répondre, soutenir son regard m'étant déjà torture. D'un geste rageur, il déchira le sac de toile et répandit son contenu sur le sol. Je jetai un regard furtif à Legolas et lus dans ses yeux la peur de comprendre la culpabilité et la honte m'écrasèrent.

-De la poudre noire… murmura Gandalf.

Il leva la tête vers moi et je sus qu'il avait compris. Dirigeant son bâton vers le petit amont de poudre, il projeta une seule étincelle une formidable explosion déchira le silence et le sol de pierre vola en fumée lorsqu'elle se dissipa, la douleur dans les yeux de Legolas me transperça.

-C'est vous qui avez conçu cet artefact, constata Gandalf. C'est vous qui l'avez donné aux armées de Saroumane. Vous êtes responsable du désastre du Gouffre de Helm. Vous êtes responsable de la mort d'Haldir.

Face à face avec mes erreurs, écrasée par leur poids, transpercée par la douleur, je baissai les yeux. Sans mot dire, Aragorn – ce dernier à grand peine - Gimli et Gandalf quittèrent la salle seul resta Legolas.

-Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il, et on sentait la blessure dans sa voix. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Je levai la tête et rencontrai son regard.

-Parce que ce dont je suis responsable aujourd'hui, tu m'en aurais accusée si je te l'avais dit parce que je serai toujours un peu, pour vous, pour toi, de l'autre côté.

Il me fixa longtemps, comme s'il évaluait doucement la distance qui nous séparait à présent, cette frontière invisible que nous avions voulu ignorer mais qui ne disparaîtrait jamais parce que la volonté même de la détruire nous manquait. Puis il tourna le dos et s'en fut sans un mot.

J'étais agenouillée à côté du lit où reposait la dépouille d'Haldir et je pleurai tout mon soûl je laissai les larmes ruisseler sur mes joues sans retenue, mes poings resserrés de toutes mes forces sur le linceul de ma dernière famille. Je laissai mes épaules se convulser au rythme de mes sanglots silencieux. Je laissai les larmes m'étrangler, n'aspirant qu'une grande goulée d'air par moment dans une inspiration rauque. Je laissai ma culpabilité et ma douleur couler doucement hors de moi, qu'il n'en reste à la fin qu'un goût salé sur mes lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je vais ramener son corps chez lui.

-Je pourrais t'en empêcher.

Je fis volte-face.

-Non, Legolas, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne sais toujours pas ce dont je suis capable ?

Sa langue effleura mes lèvres salées, ses doigts caressèrent ma poitrine secouée par ma respiration saccadée.

-Je viens avec toi.

Je l'embrassai avec violence, mordis ses lèvres jusqu'au sang, le serrai de toutes mes forces. Il me haïssait trop, je l'aimais trop, ou il m'aimait trop, pour cette indifférence glaciale qui eût été d'usage. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être mais d'autres allaient s'en charger pour nous.

Le groupe se scinda le lendemain, lorsque Gandalf et l'un des semi-hommes partirent à Minas Tirith au triple galop, éloignant de nous l'œil de Sauron que Pippin avait attiré en regardant dans le palantìr. Aragorn et Gimli restaient, attendant l'appel du Gondor pour rassembler les armées de l'Ouest Legolas et moi, nous partîmes pour la Lòrien, pour remettre le corps de Haldir à ses semblables et pour, suivant les mots d'Aragorn, « laisser les miens disposer de ma misérable existence ». S'il avait su.

_Lothlorièn_

Les Eldars étaient venus de toute la Terre du Milieu pour assister aux funérailles d'Haldir. Il y avait non seulement les nobles familles de la Lòrien et de Rivendell mais aussi des représentants des races au sang sombre, venus de l'Est et bien sûr, il y avait la famille royale de Mirkwood. La famille de Legolas, quoi.

Je m'étais isolée près du cercueil de mon parent et regardai tous ces êtres défiler devant moi, le port droit et le regard impassible, seul un faible signe de tête montrant leur condoléance. Impossible de savoir qui était vraiment touché par la mort d'Haldir, sinon Galadriel et moi-même. Mais mon deuil était déjà fait, et devoir le revivre m'était une torture alors je m'efforçais de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je me distrayais en détaillant les autres Elfes.

Ceux de la Lòrien et de Fondcombe étaient les pires grands, minces, androgynes, le port altier, le regard droit et perçant, le visage un peu trop beau et céruléen pour être humain, ils semblaient respirer la perfection. Ceux de Mirkwood étaient pareils, avec, cependant, le sourire plus facile et plus narquois et dans l'œil une étincelle de malice et de vie qu'on ne voyait pas chez les autres ils avaient néanmoins l'attitude princière de leur rang, fière et presque méprisante. Les Elfes de l'Est, enfin, étaient pour ma plus grande consternation ceux qui me ressemblaient le plus ils avaient le regard sombre, l'air farouche et presque sauvage, l'apparat sobre et la présence discrète. Tendus comme les cordes de leurs arcs, ils semblaient être à l'affût, sans cesse sur le qui-vive, ce qui pouvait se comprendre au vu des regards que leurs lançaient les autres Elfes. Et moi, Azetriel fille bâtarde d'Azechion, les yeux noirs et les cheveux roux flamboyant, la peau tannée et brûlée par le soleil, les mains calleuses, guerrière et paria, je faisais majestueusement tache dans le décor. Mais j'étais une des seules à n'avoir pas l'air d'avoir un balai coincé dans le cul.

J'étais montée, ce soir là, en haut de la grande tour de cristal qui avait été les quartiers de mon père au temps jadis aujourd'hui abandonnée, dite même maudite, j'en disposais à ma guise. Perchée sur le rebord du toit, je regardais brûler au loin sur les sommets enneigés les feux d'alarmes de l'Ouest depuis la veille, les brasiers s'étaient allumés sur les hauteurs, répandant en Terre du Milieu l'appel au secours du Gondor. Legolas partirait à l'aube rejoindre Aragorn et les armées du Rohan sur les hauts plateaux, avant de descendre jusqu'en Gondor. Et moi ?


End file.
